


Импульс. Бегство

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: А поля в Мияги были все те же.





	Импульс. Бегство

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Мультиспоконный фест персонажей для команды Ойкавы.

А поля в Мияги были все те же. Ойкава выбрался из грузовика, еще раз от души поблагодарив сердобольного водителя — тот подобрал незнакомца, бредущего по обочине, и за все время не задал ни одного вопроса, и ничего не потребовал взамен, лишь болтал без умолку о проделках своих внуков, то и дело заходясь в добродушном хохоте. Ойкава еще пару секунд улыбался, глядя ему вслед.

Люди здесь будто тоже не изменились.

Он зашагал вперед, полной грудью вобрав чистый, пьянящий воздух. Даже голова закружилась ненадолго. Где-то у затылка затаилась боль, но, пока она дремала, можно было сделать вид, что ее не существует.

Хорошо, что ему не пришлось подталкивать старика.

Ойкава шел, озираясь по сторонам: узнавал, вспоминал. Все те же поля и горы, и мягкий вечерний свет, и дорога, которая, казалось, вот-вот приведет его домой. Еще несколько секунд, маленькая поблажка самому себе, — и Ойкава вскинул подбородок, отогнал лишние мысли. Домой ему не попасть, какой дорогой ни пойди.

Ну ладно, подумал Ойкава, это было неплохой идеей, вернуться сюда. Те, из-за кого его жизнь в последние годы превратилась в беспорядочное бегство, стала пунктирной линией от убежища до убежища, утомительным кошмаром, от которого не проснуться, — эти люди потеряли его след неделю назад и вряд ли сразу начнут искать в Сендае. В сам Сендай Ойкава, впрочем, пока и не собирался.

Когда он вышел к дому, стоящему на отшибе в окружении пышных кустарников, сумерки окончательно загустели и над полями уже замерцали бледные звезды. Уставший Ойкава ими не любовался, лишь делал шаг за шагом, снова и снова. Рюкзак за спиной словно потяжелел и тянул его к земле, хотя в действительности почти ничего не весил. Но незнакомый дом впереди приветливо звал освещенными окнами, и Ойкава решил: ночь он проведет под крышей, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

Дойти до порога и постучать; он прикрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вдохнул. Боль в его голове лениво шевельнулась, просыпаясь.

Дверь открыли почти сразу. На пороге стояла молодая девушка с копной вьющихся рыжих волос. Она вопросительно посмотрела ему в лицо большими глазами, отчего-то напомнив наивного олененка, — Ойкава печально улыбнулся.

Позволил этим глазам встретить его взгляд.

Он сказал:

— Прими меня как самого долгожданного гостя, — и послал импульс. Вспышка беспощадно белого взорвалась в черепной коробке и тотчас схлынула, унесла с собой звуки и очертания предметов. Ойкава усилием воли подавил стон. Его качнуло, ослепшего, оглохшего, колени начали подгибаться, он едва не упал — мягкие руки вдруг обвились вокруг его шеи, чужое дыхание защекотало подбородок.

— Ты вернулся, — прошептала девушка и крепко обняла Ойкаву, спрятала лицо на груди. Он удержался на ногах. Замер, согнувшись, жадно впитывая украденный у кого-то теплый трепет. Неверие, надежда, радость. Кого она сейчас видит перед собой? Возлюбленного? Отца? Брата?

Самого долгожданного гостя.

— Входи же, входи, — девушка счастливо улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза, потянула в дом. Ойкава пошел за ней, спотыкаясь: зрение все еще подводило, но он знал, что это сейчас пройдет. И наступит черед боли.

— Ой, — сказала девушка, в очередной раз беспокойно оглянувшись на него, — у тебя кровь.

Ойкава выдавил легкомысленный смешок. Махнул рукой:

— Ерунда, ты же знаешь, со мной такое и раньше бывало.

Судя по ее настороженному молчанию — не бывало.

— Это все твой волейбол, — произнесла хозяйка, и Ойкава вздрогнул. Ирония, оценить которую он сейчас был не в состоянии: попасть в Мияги и оказаться в доме волейболиста.

Он нащупал стену и уперся в нее ладонью. Рыжие волосы, большие глаза. Что-то из прошлого, но он не мог вспомнить, что.

Капля крови доползла до верхней губы. Ойкава вытер ее рассеянным жестом.

— Волейбол тут ни при чем! — возразил он и поморщился от того, как прозвучал его голос.

Отдача гуляла в стенках черепа, боль распускала чешуйчатые кольца. Может, в этот раз ему повезет. Может, сегодня боль отпустит его, только надкусив, даст ему передышку.

Он так устал.

— Мне бы умыться, — мягко сказал Ойкава.

Девушка дошла с ним до ванной комнаты. Морщинка между бровей выдавала ее тревогу, но вопросов она не задала. Редкой удачи день, подумал Ойкава, улыбаясь ей как можно беспечнее.

— Положу тебе чистые вещи здесь, — пробормотала она.

Наконец Ойкава остался один. Он приблизился к раковине, тяжело уперся в холодный край. Зеркало отразило его лицо — Ойкава заставил себя смотреть. На него глянули незнакомые холодные глаза с суженными точками зрачков: последствия импульса, как и пошедшая носом кровь. Она все еще шла; Ойкава запрокинул голову, присев прямо на пол. Кровь щекотно стекала по задней стенке горла. Импульс и его побочные эффекты, за все годы Ойкава так и не привык.

В последние месяцы ему слишком часто приходилось подталкивать. Чтобы где-то спать, чтобы что-то есть, чтобы уйти от погони. Он выживал, внушая людям симпатию к себе, манипулировал, мягко отдавал приказы; когда-то это была тактика, удобная на волейбольной площадке, но, как не раз и не два убеждался Ойкава после Всполоха, в новой жизни она стала единственным доступным ему вариантом.

Зачем вообще вспоминать, что было до? Это все рыжая девушка и упоминание волейбола, или, может, он раскис и дал слабину, оказавшись так близко от дома. Ойкава раскрыл глаза, уставился на тусклое свечение лампы. Неохотно, крошечными шажками, но головная боль уходила, и его затопило облегчение. В этот раз приступа не будет.

Ойкава встал и начал раздеваться.

Он все еще был сильным и выносливым, хотя сильно исхудал. Волосы отросли, последний раз ему их стригли полгода назад, но брился Ойкава каждый день, носил в рюкзаке все необходимое. Это был ритуал, который он упрямо решил соблюдать, пусть и в ущерб маскировке. Ойкава полагался на темные очки и кепку — хотя, в действительности, прежде всего на импульс. 

А ведь когда-то обретенная способность даже казалась привилегией, которую ему, одному из немногих счастливчиков, решили даровать свыше. Но Всполох не сделал из горстки угодивших под его воздействие супергероев или полубогов. Очень быстро они превратились в “опасных уродцев”, в “монстров”, в изгоев и добычу.

Сейчас Ойкава уже отлично знал, что происходило с такими, как он, если они попадались.

Он принял душ, смыл с себя пыль и грязь. Погрузился в горячую ванну и едва не застонал в голос. Почти забытое ощущение, недоступная ему теперь роскошь. Одно время Ойкава скрывался в номерах отелей или позволял себе пожить в чужих домах — “Примите меня как самого долгожданного гостя”, — но его все равно находили, и каждый раз страдали невинные люди. Любые убежища были ненадежны, рано или поздно у кого-нибудь возникали вопросы, и тогда хватало одного звонка. Поэтому Ойкава перестал где-либо задерживаться подолгу, пустился в бессрочное путешествие по стране. Он приспособился, но иногда, казалось, готов был убить за домашнюю еду или за возможность посидеть в ванне с горячей водой. Или за сон в чистой постели — Ойкава даже замурлыкал себе под нос от предвкушения.

Он вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем, переодетый в оставленные для него шорты и футболку. Их владелец явно был намного ниже Ойкавы. Но это не имело значения — куда важнее был запах стряпни, разлившийся по дому. Рот стремительно наполнился слюной, живот резануло от острого чувства голода. Ойкава торопливо прошлепал босыми ногами по коридору.

Они ужинали вдвоем, сидя на полу напротив друг друга. Ойкава с жадностью набросился на еду и совсем не сразу заметил, как тихо за столом. Девушка даже не притронулась к лежавшим перед ней палочкам: стиснув в пальцах подол платья, она смотрела на Ойкаву безотрывно, и когда он увидел, какая в ее взгляде застыла тоска, ему сделалось не по себе.

Будет жаль, если импульс сместил что-то в ее мозгу. Такое уже случалось. Порой Ойкава терял контроль, толчок оказывался слишком сильным, и люди после него сходили с ума. Или умирали; он тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив.

Аккуратно отложил палочки.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я… Да, — она порывисто встряхнула головой, и что-то снова мелькнуло у него в памяти, но слишком размытое, чтобы можно было ухватить. — Ты сильно устал, я приготовлю тебе постель.

Оставшись один, Ойкава огляделся внимательнее. Старый темный дом, скрипучие половицы, пожелтевшая бумага в рамах седзи. На стене — детские рисунки и фотография под стеклом. Он подошел ближе. Хозяйка дома смеется, окруженная толпой детей в школьной форме. Учительница. Ойкава перевел взгляд на один из рисунков: кривое ярко-оранжевое солнце, цветы, бабочка и неуклюжие иероглифы внизу листа. “Хинате-сенсей от Мичико”.

Ойкаву разобрал смех, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Мог бы вспомнить раньше. Рыжие волосы, волейбол. Звонкий раздражающий голос: “Великий король!” Точный пас, безумная быстрая атака. Свисток судьи.

Она видит во мне коротышку из Карасуно, подумал Ойкава и снова прыснул, зажал рот ладонью. Хохот рвался из него — но дай ему волю, и едва ли это будет хотя бы близко похоже на нормальный человеческий смех. Хозяйке — Хинате-сенсей — не нужно слышать такое.

Ему вдруг захотелось сбежать. Не идти за ней в комнату ее брата, не оставаться под этой крышей. Но он остался и, когда вслед за тихим “Доброй ночи” сдвинулись с шорохом створки, тотчас шагнул к полке, заставленной наградами. На глаза попался старый выцветший плакат: Хината Шое в прыжке, готовый ударить по мячу. У Ойкавы закололо в подушечках пальцев. Взять в руки разноцветный мяч, закрутить его, ударить о натертый паркет зала. Подбросить, разбежаться, взмыть, оттолкнувшись, и хлестнуть, ощущая собственную силу. Передать ее мячу, послать его над сеткой на сторону противника. Трибуны ревут, скандируют его имя. “Еще один! Еще один!”

Он дернул подбородком, протянул руку к лежащему на столе альбому.

Семья, дети с рыжими вихрастыми макушками. Младшеклассник Хината Шое, забравшийся на дерево. Они оба, брат и сестра, на фоне фестиваля, машущие в объектив: девочка в нарядной юкате, у Хинаты сладкая вата в руке. Родители, невысокие, молодые; они смеются, отец гордо показывает на большую рыбу, которую поймал. Хината Шое в черной форме Карасуно, Хината Шое с мячом, Хината Шое с медалью, Хината Шое и его команда, Хината Шое и…

Когда Ойкава захлопнул альбом, то заметил, что его пальцы мелко подрагивают. Он сжал их в кулак. Подумал, жив ли Хината сейчас. Захлестнувшая усталость избавила его от других ненужных мыслей. 

От подушки пахло свежестью. Ойкава зарылся в нее носом и сомкнул веки.

Он спал, и ему снилась погоня. Враждебные лучи фонарей, рыщущие в высокой траве. Грубые голоса: “Ему не уйти далеко! Ищите, он должен быть где-то рядом! Выпускай!” Они спустили собак, и Ойкава бежал, петляя в траве, слыша приближающийся лай. Все-таки попался. Все было напрасно, зря он надеялся на что-то, это все его бесполезная гордость, нужно было сдаться еще в самом начале.

“Соберись, Дуракава!” — прикрикнул Ивайзуми и грозно сдвинул брови. Шел третий сет с Шираторизавой, Ушиджима смотрел на него через сетку. Они должны победить в этот раз, и Ойкава широко ухмыльнулся, стукнул о пол мячом, готовясь подавать.

“Ойкава-сан,” — позвал Кагеяма. Сейджо только что проиграли Карасуно, Ойкава не дотянулся до того мяча, и сейчас Кагеяма что-то говорил ему, глядя исподлобья. “У нас теперь один-один. Не задавайся”. Нет. Это его собственные слова. Что Кагеяма сказал тогда в ответ?

Ойкава бежал. Быстрее и быстрее, легкие уже занялись огнем; он не разбирал дороги и упал, споткнувшись. Раскаленная игла пронзила затылок и разбудила его.

Незнакомый потолок, чужая комната. Ойкава лежал какое-то время, не шевелясь, глядя вверх. Боль металась в его голове, вышивала хаотичные линии в мозгу. Он все еще был жив.

Половицы нигде не скрипнули, когда Ойкава с рюкзаком на плече прошел по коридору до входной двери. Ему казалось, он точно знает, куда должен ступать.

Ему казалось, он точно знает, куда должен идти.


End file.
